Sterek - One year anniversary
by graces101
Summary: STEREK - One year anniversary


**Hey, I'm back with another one shot for Sterek, I'm just Sterek obsessed, i can't help it, sue me haha. This is my first time writing about sex so please don't be too harsh.**

**NOTE - i am open to turning it into more than a one shot if people request it.**

**BTW - looking for a beta, if anyone wants to recommend someone x**

**Thanks for reading, i don't own Teen Wolf (which sucks). Enjoy!**

Stiles is laying on his back on his bed naked, admiring the his big bad Alpha boyfriend striping his clothes off very slowly. He started with his shirt, Stiles really wanted to lick that hard rock 6 pack that he had. Stiles was getting harder and harder every second. 'How did I get lucky enough to get such a hot sexy boyfriend' Stiles thought. Stiles really didn't know how it happened it just did.

(((FLASHBACK)))

Stiles just got home from school and was eager to get started on his werewolf research that he had to leave last night to go to sleep before Danny comes over to do lab work. He threw his bag on the floor not caring were it lands and turned his computer on.

"STILES?", that was Stiles' fathers voice coming from the stairs. Stiles turned to answer him.

"Yo D.." Stiles paused when he saw Derek standing in the corner "Derek", Derek just gave him a mini heart attack. They heard John (Stiles' dad) walking up the stairs. Stiles quickly reacted to meet his dad half way, he really didn't want to explain why a wanted fugitive was in his bedroom.

"What did you just say?" John said curiously.

"I said yo dad" Stiles said hoping his dad would believe him.

"Listen Ive got something i need to take care of but i'm going to be there tonight for your first game" John said.

"My first game" 'Shit' Stiles thought, he completely forgot about that. "Great, awesome … good"

John smiled "Im very happy for you" he paused "and I'm really proud of you"

"Thanks, me to I'm happy and … proud …. of myself" 'Why the hell did I just say that' Stiles thought.

John hugs Stiles

John looks at Stiles curiously "See you there" he said walking back down the stairs.

"Yeah take it easy" Stiles sighed with relief and walked back into his room and closed the door. he almost forgot that Derek was in his room, until he shoved him up against the door and held him there. 'I really shouldn't have, but he really like how Derek manhandles me, it shows how Derek is powerful and sexy, wait did I just say sexy' Stiles thought.

"If you say one word …" Derek got cut off by Stiles.

"Yeah like what, hey dad Derek Hale's in my room, bring your gun" Stiles whispered, thats all he could do, he was so scared at the moment. Derek eased off him for a moment but still had him up against the door.

'Stop it Derek, stop it' Derek thought to himself. 'He just threatened you with his dad's gun and your liking it, NO IM NOT' Derek eased off him for a moment but still had him up against the door. 'Shit, I'm in trouble, not only did I love how Stiles stood up to me but my wolf loved it to' Derek thought. Derek couldn't stop staring at Stiles wet, pick, kissable lips, he wanted to kiss him so bad' Derek thought.

'_You know what he smells like Derek'_ Derek's wolf said to Derek in his head.

'No he can't be' Derek thought.

'_But he is, he's our'_ the wolf said getting cut off.

'Don't say it' Derek thought.

_'Mate'_

(An hour later)

'Thank god that Danny over, after Derek held me up against the wall its been really awkward' Stiles thought. 'Maybe he knew that I liked it, OH NO, PLEASE NO, he can't know that, but shit what if he does' Stiles thought. 'Quick he's looking at you write something down'. 'I really don't know whats wrong with him, every time Danny touches me I swear I can hear Derek growling' Stiles thought.

"Stiles, Stiles are you even listening to me" Danny said angrily.

Stiles snapped out of it 'Yeah, yeah I am' he answered.

'God why did Stiles have to invite this idiot over, sure he's quite hot but Stiles can get someone way better than him' Derek thought.

_'You mean like us'_ Derek's wolf said.

'No, but Stiles is smart, funny, attractive, isn't afraid to be himself, he's brave, kind-hearted, puts everyone before himself, he's

Derek growled quietly, 'Danny touched Stiles, I think Stiles heard it because he backed away from Danny, shit' Derek thought

'what was I saying?' Derek thought

_'You were saying how much you loved our mate'_ the wolf said

'Stop calling him that' Derek thought.

_'I can't thats what he is'_

Derek growled once again and then ignored his wolf after that. Stiles went to see Danny out but Derek could still hear them. Danny gave Stiles a piece of paper.

"Whats this? Stiles asked.

"Its my number, just in case you want to go out sometime, on a date" Danny said getting into his car.

Stiles could answer, Danny drove off. Stiles came back upstairs and Derek had Stiles shoved up against the door once again. Derek started sniffing him, he smelt like that Danny kid.

"What are you doing?' Stiles said trying to shake Derek off.

"You smell like him, your not allowed to smell like him, your supposed to smell like me" Derek blurted out, he didn't mean to but he couldn't help it.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asked

Derek answered by crashing his and Stiles' lips together, Stiles was confused but responded anyway. Derek licked Stiles' lips begging for entrance which Stiles was more than happy to give. Derek's tough explored Stiles' mouth, 'I wanted to explore every inch of his mouth' Derek thought. After about 5 minutes of snogging each others faces off Stiles pulled away to breath. Derek became scared and jumped out of Stiles window. 'What the fuck?' Stiles thought.

(3 hours later)

It was the last 20 seconds of the match and Stiles had the ball. 'No ones free' Stiles thought. So without even thinking about it he tried to score. The crowed cheered. 'I did it' Stiles thought. Stiles had won the game for Beacon Hills high school. Stiles didn't feel like celebrating, but he didn't know why he was so down.

"Dude that was amazing, victory party at my house" Scott shouted.

"Im gonna give it a miss, I have a really bad headache" Stiles said, 'Heartache more like' He thought.

While everyone was celebrating on the field, Stiles made his way to the locker room to get changed. He got his clothes out.

"That was some goal" Derek said. Stiles jumped, thats the 2nd time today Derek has given Stiles a mini heart attack.

"Dude do you have to do that?" Stiles said looking annoyed. " What are you doing here anyway?"

Derek looked at the ground "Im sorry about earlier, I got scared"

"Of what?" Stiles asked "The kiss?"

"Yeah and the fact that my wolf won't talk about anything else, only you" Derek blushed.

"What does that mean?" Stiles asked. Derek has never been someone to express himself through words so he kissed Stiles gently on the lips. He put his and Stiles' foreheads together.

"Your my mate" Derek whispered. Stiles was shocked, he never expected that, he sort of knew what to meant but didn't know the full details. But whatever that was Stiles was still really happy he was.

They kissed again more passionately

"Mine" Derek whispered.

(((END OF FLASHBACK)))

Derek went down, landing soft kisses and caressing his face all over Stiles' body. Stiles ran his fingers all around and through Derek's hair, pulling him closer. Derek came up and landed his lips on Stiles', he grabbed him from the bottom of his ass as Stiles wrapped his legs around him and his arms around his head. Derek had a content, cocky look to him and Stiles found that irresistibly sexy. He reached down and gripped Derek. Stiles went up to land a kiss on Derek's lips then slowly placed a trail of kisses down his neck, collar-bone, chest, and abs. He took him in his mouth not breaking eye contact and watched as Derek's head tilt back of pleasure. Derek let out moans and groans that encouraged Stiles to take him deeper and manoeuvre his heavier and he jones louder as Stiles sloppily slid up and down his shaft. Derek gripped Stiles from the arms until their lips were hovered over each others. Stiles placed his hands on Derek's face as he licked and bit his bottom lip with a hunger for Derek that needed to be satisfied. Derek tossed him over and climbed on top of him. They kissed and treated each other and Stiles' arousal had his twitching and trebling. Derek could smell it, just how aroused he was and it drove him insane. Derek's eyes started to sparkle blues Stiles sucked and bit Derek's bottom lip. Derek slowly brushed his ops down to Stiles neck and began to lick and suck. Derek licked his fingers and shoved one finger into Stiles. After a few strokes he added another. Derek slid his fingers out and got into position, spread his cheeks.

"Are you ready?" Derek asked with a sly grin.

"Yes" Stiles whispered

Derek guided himself in and stiles could feel Derek pushing in.

"Ahh" Stiles cried out as Derek's head penetrated him.

"Oh God" Derek said as he inched in further, feeling Stiles envelop his shaft with his tightness. Once inside, Derek began a slow and steady pace until Stiles got comfortable with Derek inside him. He laid against him and reached under him arms gripping him from his shoulders brushing sloppy wet kisses on his neck, shoulder and back. Stiles moaned and groaned with heavy breaths, louder and louder, arousing Derek more and more as he picked up the pace. Stiles grabbed and pulled on the sheets with a tight grip and laid his head to rest trusting and whining at Derek's increasing pace. Derek swiftly lived Stiles up and rotated their position, he now laid on his back and Stiles on top with his legs draped over Derek's. stiles reached up and ran his fingers through Derek's hair, pulling his hand to hover his lips over Derek's. They shared a passionate kiss. Derek drilled him like a jack hammer as Stiles squirmed, coming closer and closer to his climax.

"Faster" Stiles said.

Derek obeyed Stiles. Awkward monads escaped Stiles as he shot streams of seaman in the air. Derek could smell the sweet scent of Stiles' release and it drove him over the top. Derek howled and Stiles could feel Derek pulsing and pumping inside as he released. After a minute Derek pulled out of him and pulled Stiles in closes and spooned him, holding him tight.

"One year, huh" Stiles said.

"Yeah, happy anniversary" Derek said placing a kiss on Stiles' temple and falling to sleep to the sound of his heart beat.

**REVIEW, REVIEW,**REVIEW,****REVIEW,****REVIEW,****REVIEW,****REVIEW,****REVIEW,****REVIEW PLEASE!****  
><strong>**

**If I get 10 or more reviews than i'll add another chapter****  
><strong>

******REVIEW, REVIEW,**REVIEW,****REVIEW,****REVIEW,****REVIEW,****REVIEW,****REVIEW,****REVIEW PLEASE!********

**Really need to know what you guys think !**


End file.
